bienvenidos a los 66 juegos del hambre: Aria price
by MagdalenaReybel
Summary: Mi nombre es aria price tengo 16 años vivo en el distrito 12 y desgraciadamente fui escogida para los juegos del hambre de este año. que sucedería si la suerte no esta de tu lado en el momento que menos esperas...en el momento en que más la necesitas que sucede si tienes que pelear contra alguien que creías tu amigo y en el camino te enamoras de alguien de quien no debes.
1. hablanos de los juegos del hambre

El cabello de katniss everdeen , ahora apellidada mellark ,estaba trenzado de la misma manera que hace unos años, junto a la chimenea estaba Peeta a su lado ayudándola con el libro de la familia en que habían estado trabajando por un largo tiempo.

Haymitch entro por la puerta mostrándose un poco más sobrio que el dia anterior.

Katniss le sonrio .

-hey haymitch…nos ayudaras con el libro-Le pregunto peeta entras que rodeaba a katniss con su brazo derecho-te esperabamos

-hay que escribir sobre los septuagésimos sextos…-dijo katniss, pero luego de unos segundos continuo la frase-juegos del hambre.

A ella aun le atormentaban las pesadillas de lo que había sucedido pero despertar cada mañana con peeta a su lado la tranquilizaba.

-los septuagésimos sextos juegos del hambre-dijo haymitch sirviéndose un poco de licor y sentándose en el sofá junto a la chimenea-los recuerdo perfectamente...La ganadora fue una chica…llamada aria Price.

Peta toma apuntes en un cuaderno como borrador y luego pregunta

-¿de que distrito era?-

-Del 12-responde haymitch haciendo que katniss y peeta se miren entre si.

-¿era del doce?-haymitch asintió.

-si, pero no tuvo un muy lindo final… me recordaba mucho a ti "chica en llamas" -

-¿a mi?¿en que sentido?-

-era tosca y bruta-responde haymitch y katniss frunce el ceño- era muy parecida a ti…tenia una hermana…keyle…y un amigo llamado…-lo piensa mientras toma licor y dice-luke…si ella siguiera viva…hubiera realizado una verdadera revolución… la llamaban "el Ángel del distrito 12", todos la amaban, pero tuvo una muerte muy triste

-¿de que murio? nunca había escuchado de ella-dice la morena, mirando a peeta, el cual se encogió de hombros cuando katniss pregunto de que había muerto.

-tragicamente…se enamoro del enemigo, escuchen yo les contare como fueron los juegos de Aria Price…-dijo haymitch sirviéndose un poco más de licor-la segunda ganadora del distrito doce.


	2. la cosecha

-quedate conmigo- me dice keyle ,mi pequeña hermana de 13 años pronto será su segunda cosecha específicamente en 3 dias.

Le sonrio y la abrazo

-vuelvo en un rato-le digo en susurros,ella asiente. Entiende que cuando le digo eso significa que ire de caza.

Ella me suelta y se va a dormir,deben ser las 2:00 de la mañana porque mamá aun lava ropa ajena y mi padre aun no llega de las minas.

Me coloco mi chaqueta y me acerco a la puerta pero antes de salir escucho que mi mamá me llama.

-Aria…-me dice con voz cansada – ten cuidado.

Le sonrio ligeramente,tomo mi collar de búho y lo cuelgo en mi cuello.

Salgo silenciosamente de mi casa y camino por la calle con sigilo.

Voy a la casa de una amiga de keyle a buscar unos cuchillos ella me los entrega al igual que todos los días que salgo a casar.

No puedo tener cuchillos como estos en casa ya que la ultima vez que los tuve , los agentes de la paz registraron mi casa de pies a cabeza para avisar al alcalde que no hay armas.

Le sonrio a la amiga de keyle diciendo que le dare 2 ardillas en forma de agradecimiento por lo que hace por mi.

Me voy al bosque ,después de todos los años que levo cazando aun me cuesta pasar las vallas "eléctricas".

Al pasar voy lo más lejos posible,me acerco a unos arbustos y saco mi carcaj con flechas y mi arco .me los pongo en el hombro y me dispongo a cazar solo ardillas , lo que más comemos en el distrito 12,bueno los más pobres o mas bien los de la veta.

Luego de unos minutos de cazar casi unas 4 ardillas veo un conejo y cuando voy a lanzarle un cuchillo alguien toma mi frazo con fuerza. respiro profundamente y me giro rapido colocando mi cuchillo en su cuello.

-Calma Ari-suelto mi cuchillo es mi amigo luke,su cabello es negro y sus ojos verdes no es muy moreno pero tiene tierra en su rostro,supongo que es porque estaba trabajando en las minas.

-estupido pense que eras un agente de la paz -me siento en el suelo y el se sienta junto a mi

-un agente de la paz a las 2 de la mañana no lo creo-yo rio-Aria deberias estar con tu hermana debe estar nerviosa por la cosecha

-es en 3 dias...-

-es en unas horas-me interrumpe- lo olvidaste otra vez

Me golpeo la frente "demonios"pienso.

Como pude olvidarlo, las palabras "quedate conmigo" que me dijo keyle hace poco era porque hoy es la cosecha.

-¿Cuántas veces entrara tu nombre hoy?-le pregunto guardando mis cuchillos en el cinturón de mis pantalones y tratando de sonar despreocupada.

-28-me comenta limpiándose la cara con la manga- y tu ¿Cuántas veces tu muerte esta escrita?

-20-le digo arreglándome la coleta de mi cabello

-y¿ la de keyle? –

-4 –le digo y lanzo una flecha a una manzana

-buen tiro aria –yo rio, soy buena arquera pero soy mejor como lanzadora de cuchillos.

- ¿quieres lanzar algunas flechas?-le entrego mi arco y el niega con la cabeza

-Guardare mis fuerzas por si acaso acabo en el capitolio-se rie mirando al suelo

Noto su dolor, le duele recordar que uno de sus hermanos murió en los juegos del hambre cuando luke tenía 11 años.

-no iras… Estoy segura-

-que tan segura estas… ¿como puedes estar tan segura cuando puedes o no estar a segundos de morir?-me pregunta enojado

-no lo se…-tomo mi collar entre mis manos – solo es suerte

-pues la suerte en tu familia siempre esta de su lado…-

-pues mi collar me da suerte-me burló,pero me arrepiento.

-podrias vendérmelo…te dare 2 carnes de caballo y una de conejo-

-luke,no lo venderé tu tienes tu muñequera ,te dara suerte –

-se la di a Keith la necesita más que yo ,es su primera cosecha-me levanto del suelo y me sacudo la tierra de los pantalones

-¿te iras a casa ahora?-comento mirándolo

-me ire en unos minutos ,solo…-

-necesitas dormir…-le interrumpo recogiendo la flecha de la manzana –haz trabajado toda la tarde de ayer.

-ya lo se…pero me quedare un rato aquí-le asiento y le toco el hombro con mi mano, dejo mi carcaj con flechas y mi arco entre los arbustos.

Me alejo del bosque corriendo y traspaso la valla con cuidado.

No hay nadie en las calles , todos están durmiendo aunque es normal en el dia de la cosecha todos tratan de dormir.

Pero estoy segura de que no pueden.

Voy a dejar los cuchillos a la casa de la amiga de mi hermana le doy 2 ardillas y vuelvo a casa.

Al entrar noto que mi madre y mi padre están dormidos,keyle esta medio dormida al verme me abraza.

-lamento olvidar que hoy es la cosecha-le digo abrazandola tan fuerte como puedo.

-no quiero que me elijan-comenta triste-me elegirán estoy segura

-tu sabes cazar keyle,si te elijen estoy segura que volverias a casa-me alejo de mi hermana y se acuesta en su cama riendo un poco.

Le murmuro una cancioncita antigua

Encima de un tranquilo bosque

Una estrella solitaria brilla

Canta una canción de amor

El viento sopla sobre la hierba

Dame la mano mi dulce amor

Que yo no te dejare

Iremos juntos a un bello

Jardín en donde las rosas siempre crecen

El sol se oculta ahora aquí pero mi sonrisa aun perdura

Buenas noches

Buenas noches

Mi dulce amor,yo te cuidare.

Se nota que keyle esta cansada porque ella se duerme en unos minutos.

Yo no lograre conciliar el sueño de eso estoy segura ,me voy a bañar con la poco agua caliente que hay y veo que junto a la mesa hay un vestido blanco.

Me llega hasta debajo de las rodillas, me acerco a la cocina y con un cuchillo le corto la parte de abajo para que me quede un poco más corto.

Pero luego rio porque no se me ocurrió ocupar tijeras.

Guardo el cuchillo y tomo un poco de agua,solo un sorbo.

Saco el cinturón de mis pantalones y me lo pongo sobre el vestido.

no puedo usar ropa si no es negra ,pero para la cosecha no se puede usar ropa negra a menos que seas hombre. no soy muy femenina,en eso de usar faldas o vestidos.

Prefiero los pantalones y camisetas o blusas.

Keyle es muy femenina pero como somos pobres usa mi ropa.

Escucho golpecitos en la puerta de la cocina.

Abro la puerta , y no me sorprendo por ver quien es.

Es luke.

-deberias estar durmiendo-le susurro

-tu también…lindo vestido-se burla el

De ha bañado , me doy cuenta porque ya no tiene tierra en el rostro y viste más o menos descente.

Trae la ropa para la cosecha

-odio el vestido…-comento con desden-bueno… los vestidos en general.

-pues te ves refinada como los del capitolio-yo rio

El entra a mi casa y se sienta en el suela de mi cocina y me siento junto a el

-¿Qué será lo primero que harás si te llevan a la arena de los juegos del hambre?-le pregunto.

Estas preguntas son normales entre luke y yo el día de la cosecha.

-creo que tomar una mochila y correr esperando que alguien asesine al otro tributo del distrito 12-yo lo miro para asegurarme de que no miente-¿y tu que harías?

-creo que…correría, si es que estoy cerca de una mochila la tomare y correré pero me iría de la cornucopia rápidamente-el ríe

-es bueno alejarse del baño de sangre-

-y encontrar un refugio rápidamente-

-¿alianzas? ¿Harías alianzas con alguien de los juegos?-me pregunta recostando su cabeza en mis piernas

Eso significa que esta cansado aunque no lo admita.

Le acaricio el cabello mientras respondo

-no, jamás haría alianza con alguien de la arena, eso te pone en desventaja-poco a poco voy viendo que sus verdes ojos se van cerrando.

Es normal que los días de cosecha van a mi casa a dormir y conversar.

Mi mamá y mi papá lo quieren como hijo y fácilmente el podría ser mi hermano.

Keyle dice que es un tanto malo, tiene "maldad en sus ojos" aunque yo no lo creo, porque pienso que el es una de las pocas personas que no me a decepcionado.

Poco a poco yo también voy cerrando los ojos y me quedo dormida.

-ejem-me tocé alguien en la cara, cuando abro los ojos me asusto al ver a keyle frente a mi

-dios keyle me asustaste- me levanto y al levantarme luke se golpe a la cabeza en el suelo.

El se levanta y se toca la cabeza.

-Ari, si querías despertarme me hubieras avisado-yo rio cuando dice eso.

Olvide que me había dormido junto a el.

-Hola luke-le saluda mi madre a mi amigo cuando lo ve-coman un poco de conejo asado que en media hora comenzara la cosecha.

Nosotros asentimos y comimos un poco de conejo,

Me hago una coleta y mi madre le trenza el cabello a mi hermana, ella usa una falda y una blusa blanca.

Se ve adorable pero su rostro es triste.

-Ari, te veo en la cosecha-se despide luke, el me besa la mejilla-iré a ver a Keith debe estar nervioso.

El sale por la puerta y se aleja rápido.

Con mi familia salgo de casa, mis padres se adelantan y keyle se detiene en seco.

Yo sigo caminando ya que no lo noto hasta que ella me llama

-Aria-me dice con voz quebrada, yo la abrazo

-calma,tranquila,no te elijiran, estoy segura¿sabes como lo se? –ella me nuega con la cabeza,yo me quito mi collar y se lo coloco a ella- te dara suerte,con este búho jamás te elijiran

-gracias aria-ella me da un ultimo abrazo y va a registrarse.

La veo alejándose rápidamente y luego yo voy a registrarme veo a luke ,el al verme me susurra"suerte".

Luego me formo con las chicas de 16 años de la veta,las conozco a todas pero no les hablo ,algunas me sonríen y yo les devuelvo la sonrisa-

El reloj da las 2 y el alcalde sube al podio para leer la historia de panem .

La he escuchado tantas veces que ya se torna tediosa.

"Lee" la lista de habitantes del 12 que han ganado los juegos del hambre,Dice: "este año es nuestro año" , ya que en 66 años Solo hemos ganado una sola vez mientras que los otros distritos han ganado más de 2 veces.

Y nuestro ganador esta,sentado,ebrio y al verlo pienso en que no se le notan las ganas de vivir.

Asi que somos el hazmerreir de panem.

Luego sube effie trinket ,su cabello esta anaranjado y sus labios están azules,estoy segura que es por la hipotermia porque también esta palida.

-"felices juegos del hambre y que la suerte este siempre,siempre de vuestra parte "-dice ella con su voz chillona

A llegado la hora del sorteo.

-"las damas primero"-comenta sonriendo.

Se acerca a la urna de cristal que contiene el nombre de las chicas.

Solo hay 4 con el nombre de keyle se que es casi imposible que ella salga elejida.

Pero cruzo los dedos y cierro los ojos esperando que ella no salga.

La mujer saca un trozo de papel y lee el nombre de la chica y no es keyle.

Si no que es …

-ARIA PRICE-grita effie dejandome perpleja y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora


	3. mi vida se detiene

Yo abro mis ojos palideciendo.

Esto no puede estar pasando, se que las chicas que están junto a mi me observan.

La gente me abre paso, pero no reacciono hasta que effie dice

-Ven dulzura-Parpadeo y comienzo a caminar hacia el escenario.

Los juegos…para mi han comenzado.

Escucho llantos de parte de keyle y eso me hace sentir débil y no puedo dejar que lo noten.

Me suelto el cabello haciendo que mis ondas y algunos rizos caigan sobre mis hombros (cosa que no esta permitida en la cosecha)

Subo los escalones decidida, aunque por dentro me estoy destruyendo.

Sonrió…recuerdo lo que me dijo una vez luke "un show, solo quieren un show"

Miro hacia donde esta luke y mueve los labios como diciendo "tranquila…todo estará bien".

Me paro junto a effie y ella me dice "lindo cabello querida"

-ahora elegiremos a nuestro tributo masculino-exclama con una gran sonrisa y se acerca a la urna de los chicos y al sacar el papel grita:

-Luke Lambré –

Me llevo las manos a la boca para poder tapar la conmoción.

No puede ser, debe haber un error, bajo mis manos y las pongo tras mi espalda.

Me muerdo el interios del labrio para tapar un grito de angustia y tristeza.

Luke sube al escenario y me mira con dolor.

-dense la mano-comenta effie.

Nos damos la mano y yo al ver sus ojos no veo al chico que conoci en la escuela.

Siento que veo a un desocnocido, su mirada es fría y llena de dolor, no siento en su mirada el cariño y "protección" que me da cuando conversamos. Y eso hace que sienta que es otra persona

Realmente espero que a él yo no tenga que matarlo.

El alcalde termina de leer el tratado de traición y comienza a sonar el himno de panem.

Terminado el himno un grupo de agentes de la paz nos acompaña hasta la puerta del edificio de justicia.

Me conducen a una sala y me dejan sola.

Quiero tirarme al suelo y llorar ,pero se que no puedo porque habrá cámaras en la estación del tren.

Primero entra keyle ,sola, a despedirse.

Se lanza a mis brazos llorando.

-te dije que el búho te traería suerte-trato de bromear pero se que no le gustan este tipo de bromas.

-prométeme que volverás, por favor-ella se quita el collar y me lo devuelve-tal vez te ayude a ganar

-lo hara… volveré, lo prometo ,he iremos a cazar ardillas juntas cuando vuelva-

Estoy casi 100% segura de que no volveré pero si eso ayuda a keyle para que no este triste ,fingiré estar bien.

-si por alguna razón no vuelvo –ella quiere interrumpir pero no la dejo –escuchame ,tu sabes cazar , se que tu sabes ,yo te enseñe , la valla nunca esta electrificada ,trata de ir muy en la madrugada, entiendes –ella asiente- recuerda siempre llevare 2 ardillas o un conejo a tu amiga cuando te devuelva mis cuchillos..el arco y flecha están junto a los arbustos del lago .y…-contengo las lagrimas-no hagas enojar a mamá y a papá y tampoco pidas más teselas ¿entendido?

-entendido..Ganaras estoy segura, luke no es tan buen cazador como tú –keyle a sacado el tema de luke y eso me hace sentir peor de lo que ya me siento

-tengo mejores oportunidades que él-miento

Llega el agente de la paz y se lleva a keyle pero antes de que se vaya me abraza fuerte diciendo.

-te quiero…volverás-le sonrío

-yo también te quiero….volveré-

Keyle se va con el agente de la paz luego de unos segundos entran mi papá y mi mamá

Mi madre ha estado llorando y sus ojos aun derraman lágrimas.

Ambos me abrazan y durante 5 minutos ambos tratan de animarme diciendo que todo estará bien y que ganare.

Desearía que dejaran de decirme eso porque se que en el momento en el que pise la arena estare MUERTA.

-no dejen que keyle pida más teselas-es lo que más me preocupa ,ellos asienten y continúan abrazandome hasta que llega el agente de la paz y se los lleva.

Mi madre continua llorando hasta que no puedo escucharla a ella ni los pasos de la gente en los pasillos.

Luego de varios minutos me llevan a la estación del tren.

Veo de reojo a luke , se muestra rudo y no demuestra dolor en sus ojos como lo había visto anteriormente.

Me pregunto si es una estrategia..

Entramos al vagon del tren y voy directamente a mi alojamiento ya que lo único que quiero es sacarme este vestido.

Veo que hay varia ropa pero lo único que me coloco son unos pantalones negros y una camisa naranja a cuadros.

Se que no paresco muy femenina y por eso sonrio ligeramente.

Entramos al vagon del tren y voy directamente a mi alojamiento ya que lo único que quiero es sacarme este vestido.

Veo que hay varia ropa pero lo único que me coloco son unos pantalones negros y una camisa naranja a cuadros.

Se que no paresco muy femenina y por eso sonrio ligeramente.

Trenzo mi cabello , cosa que rara vez hago y miro mi collar.

-ganare keyle,lo prometo-susurro

Effie trinket viene a buscarme para cenar y al ver como luzco hace una mueca de disgusto.

Me conduce por un pasillo hasta llegar a un comedor .

Luke esta sentado en la mesa comiendo pure de patatas y ensalada.

-pudiste haberme esperado-le comento

-tenia hambre-me responde tomando agua.

Me siento frente a el y rie.

-¿que?-

-pense que seguirías refinada-comienzo a reir-y vistes peor que yo

-pues amo estas camisas-me sonríe, no se muerta rudo o lleno de dolor como hace poco , el se muestra CASI normal

Espero que esto siga asi , a pesar de que intentaremos matarnos en unos días.

-hay que hablar-me dice seriamente y se levanta de la mesa- en 20 minutos

-esta bien-respondo y comienzo a comer.

Dios nunca había comido algo tan bueno como esto

El se aleja y me doy cuenta de que ni effie ni hamitch están en el comedor.

Termino de comer rápido tomo 4 de los cuchillos que hay en la mesa y los guardo en mi bolsillo.

Vol a mi compartimiento y dejo los cuchillos en la cama.

Luego de 20 minutos voy al compartimiento de luke y toco la puerta.

El la abre,entro y cierro la puerta.

-no puedo creerlo…simplemente no puedo creerlo-le digo con voz cortada.

-¿tu crees que yo lo creo? Dentro de unas semanas estaremos matándonos el uno al otro-dice sentándose en la cama.

Me doy cuenta de que su alojamiento esta todo desordenado y todas las camisas y pantalones están en el piso.

-in…intentaras matarme-pregunto desconcertada,nunca espere que me dijera eso

-tu que crees aria,desde ahora seremos enemigos solo uno saldrá vencedor…y necesito volver a casa-dice mientras que yo levanto las camisas del suelo.

-no puedo creer que tires a la basura 9 años de amistad-

-y que quieres que haga, que te deje ganar-niego con la cabeza

-pues…yo sere la que vuelva a casa y le mandare saludos a tu familia con mi corona de vencedora- comento con voz amarga y salgo del compartimiento con 2 camisas

-hey son mias- me regaña

-prefiero estas que las que tengo yo- y me voy a mi alojamiento mientras que escucho una risa triste de parte de luke.

Lo único que quiero es acostarme a llorar…y es lo que hago al sentarme en la cama , llorar llorar y llorar hasta que me quedo dormida.


End file.
